


Unforgiveable

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for the CM Scribbulous prompt "sunset"





	Unforgiveable

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“You know this must be done.”

“No!” he shouted, slamming a fist on the wooden table separating them. “I refuse. There must be . . .”

Sympathetic blue met harsh black. “Another way?” His tone was infuriatingly calm. “There is no other way. You know the gravity of this situation.”

“But his life for yours?” His cold steely eyes reflected anger and hatred. “Again, I refuse to be a part of this.”

“I am entering the sunset of my life, but he is at the dawn of his. He _must_ prevail. I am merely taking a necessary step to ensure his success.”

“But Potter? He is . . .”

“He is the answer. You've heard the prophecy.”

He laughed sarcastically. “How can _he_ be the answer? He is hardly extraordinary, entirely too cocky . . .”

“Harry is not his father, Severus.” His gaze became stern, unyielding. “Now, take my hand. I will not discuss this any further.”

They joined right hands, one shaking, one firm.

“Albus,” he began, his eyes finally evidencing the deep despair he was feeling.

Dumbledore held up his hand, silencing him.

Aberforth's wand touched their joined hands, as Dumbledore’s eyes focused on Snape’s.

“When it is time, Severus, when Harry must break free from me, will you sacrifice me?”

The silence was deafening before Snape answered. “I will.”

The red flame wove its way around their joined hands as they consummated their unbreakable vow.

Snape turned away violently, missing the gleam in Dumbledore’s eye.

“Such a small sacrifice, Severus.”

Snape sneered. “But I’ll never forgive you for this, Albus.”

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. “Yes, I expect that some things are truly unforgiveable.”


End file.
